


Heaven Knows

by intothewndrlnd



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewndrlnd/pseuds/intothewndrlnd
Summary: Kang Seung Sik is a professional motosport player and always had someone beside him that he's about to let go.
Relationships: Kang Seungsik/Original Female Character(s)





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I am no expert in motorcycle racing or motosports. Seungsik in a motorcycle has been haunting me for months.

Jin Ah bit her lower lip while staring intently at the huge projector in front of them. Three motorcycle riders now have passed the third lap and completed the last one. Rider Number 16 is still leading, however Number 8 is almost catching up to him.

Although she has experienced this for so many times and lost record since it's been a lot, she still cannot stop herself to worry for Number 16. Her eyes went wide when he crossed the finish line, and people around her started cheering and others started to collect money for the bets placed within the groups of audience.

"Jin Ah noona! Let's go!" Su Bin called her and dragged her to the riders’ rest station.

"You guys are here?" rider number 16 asked her and Su Bin.

"Nope. We're just pigments of your imagination. You ungrateful lad!" Su Bin said and slapped the guy’s shoulder, but the latter got pulled in a hug by Su Bin, leaving a small smile on the rider’s face which made Jin Ah's heart swell with happiness.

"Stop being so feisty, will you? You're forgetting that I was already racing when you were born." the racer smacked Su Bin gently on his head, which made the younger guy pout.

"Aigoo, when will you stop being so lovey-dovey with each other? Congrats Kang!" rider number 8 aka Cho Seung Youn entered the racer's station and high-fived the guy called Kang.

"You're not so bad, Cho. But try again, harder. Next time." Kang teased the other racer, who gave an okay sign as he ran to the shower area to change.

"Will you guys wait for me?" Kang asked, looking at Jin Ah as he put the cigarette on his lips. Su Bin flicked the lighter for him and the cigar started emitting light and in a few seconds, the tent smelled of smoke.

Jin Ah glared at this Kang who just mouthed a what.

"Nope. We're going now." Jin Ah responded and dragged Su Bin out of the tent. But the older guy was faster and blocked the entrance.

"Yah! Kang Seung Sik!" Jin Ah screamed loud enough for the others to hear, so Seung Sik covered her mouth with his lips.

That was so sudden. It wasn’t the first time, but this brought shock to Jin Ah’s soul.

"Hyung..." Su Bin was shocked at what he saw, but no one is more shocked than Jin Ah who was just kissed by her friend.

Though Jin Ah is still in daze with what happened, her reflexes got the best of her and she neck chopped Seung Sik which made the guy pull away from her.

"Ahhh, you taste so sweet and refreshing. What was that, soda?" Seung Sik asked as he licked his lips, trying to savor the memory of Jin Ah’s lips on his. He then again placed the cigar in his lips and puffed the smoke from it.

"You, bastard! You're not even apologizing! Ughhh!" Jin Ah hissed at the guy who has now finished smoking and walked towards the change room.

"Wait for me, you two. Let's have dinner at Seung Woo hyung's." he responded, not answering to Jin Ah who is now in deep shade of red and walking away from the rest station and embarrassment. 

After xx number of arguments, starting from who will drive the car, who will sit beside the driver, Jin Ah stopping Seung Sik to smoke in her car, who will buy the drinks, who will pay for it and other nonsense arguments, the trio safely reached Seung Woo's cafe-restaurant which is already closed.

"Why do you look so tired Su Bin-ah?" Seung Woo asked as soon as they entered his shop.

"Have you ever tried going with them? I swear to God! They suck the energy out of me." Su Bin complained and went to his Seung Woo hyung for a hug, which the older one willingly did.

"Hey, you two. Why are you fighting again?" Seung Woo asked as he pulled away from Su Bin, putting his hands on his wait like a nagger mom.

"Hyung, it's not me. I did nothing." Seung Sik answered innocently, his eyes turning into a beautiful circle and tilted his head like a puppy.

"See? Nothing?! You fucking kissed me in front of the audience earlier and that was nothing? Wow, Kang Seung Sik!" Jin Ah screamed, which made Seung Woo cover Su Bin's ears. The kid had enough couple fight for the day. But he was kinda intrigued though.

"Really? So you guys finally confessed to each other? " he asked, amused.

"NO!" both of the accused loudly answered and took a seat beside each other.

Seung Woo and Su Bin chuckled and rolled their eyes at the two.

"They're fighting because they love each other so much." Seung Woo said, looking at Su Bin.

"They chose a tiring way to show how they love each other, hyung. I hope we could get past that stage and see them holding hands, kiss behind the pillows, makeout in Jin Ah's car and bother us less." Su Bin said which earned glares from Jin Ah and Seung Sik.

"I don't like this guy." Jin Ah said, pointing at Seung Sik.

"I like myself though." Seung Sik proudly said.

"Whatever you two. Seung Sik, how many cigars today?" Seung Woo asked as he started bringing out the side dishes to the table, Jin Ah helping him out.

"2."

"No, you had more than that." Jin Ah protested.

"Fine. I had a whole pack today." Seung Sik admitted, defeated by his friend.

"Will you ever stop smoking? That's a bad habit you got from uncle." Seung Woo asked as he arranged the dishes, worry casted all over his face.

"Nope. It keeps me sane." he answered.

"We're way past your sanity. You're just addicted to nicotine." Jin Ah pointed out.

"Whatever you think, Jin Ah-ssi." Seung Sik gave up. He won’t win over Jin Ah and Seung Woo ganging up on him about his bad habit anyways.

"Just don't kiss me again." Jin Ah whispered.

Before Seung Sik answered, he paused and checked out Jin Ah’s face. Her cheeks and ears are red, but a faint smile is found in her lips.

"I won't promise that." 

"See? He's playing around with me oppa!" Jin Ah whined to Seung Woo and pouted. She pouted so cutely that Seung Sik almost kissed her again.

"Seung Sik, I understand you being an asshole to everyone but at least show some respect to Jin Ah. She has been your friend since birth." Seung Woo reminded him with a gentle voice.

"I know, Hyung. I just like her reaction when teasing her."

"You know Seung Sik hyung, you can get better reactions from her if you'd treat her nicely." Su Bin chimed in.

"Yah, stop. Let's not talk about this."

"Yes, let's stop. You two should discuss this among yourselves." Seung Woo concluded their conversation and they peacefully finished the dinner.

After eating dinner at Seung Woo's, Su Bin went home with Seung Woo and Jin Ah went home with Seung Sik.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" Seung Sik asked Jin Ah as they watched Seung Woo’s car leaving the driveway.

"Where?" Jin Ah asked.

"Anywhere. I just want to breathe."

"Okay. I know the perfect place." Jin Ah answered and smiled at Seung Sik.

The guy took the drivers and helped Jin Ah settle down in the passenger’s seat like a gentleman.

They went to an overlooking park not far from the racing circuit where Seung Sik’s competitions are usually held. Seung Sik was in awe as they took a seat in one of the benches as the wonderful night view unfolded in front of him.

"So, tell me. Who brought you here for a date?" Seung Sik playfully asked Jin Ah.

"No one. I just come here before your matches and calm myself."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Jin Ah, are you worried that something might happen to me? Like my dad?" he asked, staring at the night sky.

When Jin Ah did not answer, Seung Sik looked at her and repeated the question.

Jin Ah nodded slowly and tears started reaching to form at the corner of her eyes. Jin Ah had always been strong and never cried, but she loves the person beside her so much that even the thought of him lifeless scares the hell out of her.

That is why she started arguing with him every now and then. She did that so Seung Sik would think of him as annoying and hate her. She too, would hate the other and she won't fall in love. But she made a mistake. A very huge one. She has been in love for a long time and cannot stop herself from loving him more.

"Jin Ah, don't cry. That is the life of me as a rider. We gamble our lives and it gives us happiness."

"I can make you happy too. Can you not do it?" Jin Ah pleaded, her lips trembling and eyes red.

Seung Sik was surprised from what he heard, not sure how he should take it.

"I... I can't. It is part of me." 

"I am part of you too. Seung Sik-ah, I love you. I really do."

Jin Ah confessed out of nowhere and hugged Seung Sik.

"I don't want to lose you. I might die from pain."

Seung Sik's heart wrenched at her words. He loves her too. Heaven knows how much he is trying to protect Jin Ah and treasure her. He kissed her because he loves her, but words aren't his forte and he is always lost for it whenever she's near.

“I’m sorry, Jin Ah. I love you, but I can’t risk your happiness. I don’t want you to end up like my mom if something happens to me in the future.”

Jin Ah stopped crying upon hearing Seung Sik’s confession.

“So, you love me too?”

Seung Sik nodded, starting intently at Jin Ah’s eyes.

“But we should stop this. I don’t want to hurt you.” Seung Sik pointed out, defeated by his own negativity.

“You’re already hurting me.”

“Then, I don’t want to hurt you more. Hell, I want to be with you. Hold your hand, like this”

Seung Sik grabbed Jin Ah’s right hand and intertwined with his left.

“Hold you in my arms and feel your warmth.”

He held Jin Ah closer to him. Embracing her, placing his chin at the top of her head and smelling her hair.

“Then, savour your lips like this.”

Seung Sik pulled himself away from Jin Ah and stared at her eyes, then placed his lips on hers. They kissed and paused in between, thinking that this is their last.

“And create memories like that.”

He said as he hugged Jin Ah.

“We can be happy now and worry later, Sik-ah.”

“I am sorry, Jin Ah. I really can’t. I want you to be happy without worrying how you’re going to live without me. It is better to get hurt now, than later. What if we have kids? What if you end up like my mom?”

Jin Ah exhaled before answering him. She’s not confident herself that she’d be strong if ever anything happens to the love of his life, when she pleaded with him to stop being a racer.

“I am not your mom. I will handle myself if ever that happens. Why are we talking about the inevitable future, when we can enjoy the present?” 

“Because the future is inevitable!”

“Look, Jin Ah. You should really forget me. My race earlier was the last one here.”

“What do you mean?” Jin Ah asked and remembered something. She was the one who suggested for Seung Sik to try the sponsorship and compete abroad.

“I am leaving tomorrow, for good. My training in Germany starts in a week, so I need to have a meeting with the sponsor and the training team asap.”

“Will you come back?”

“I am not sure though. I want to be in this until I am 30ish or something. If I am still alive before I turn 40, I would retire by then.”

“That’s 15 years from now. I can wait for you.”

“Don’t wait for me, fool. You have to live for yourself, find your own happiness.”

“But you are my happiness.”

Seung Sik doesn’t know any more what to do. He loves her, but wouldn’t want to keep her hopes up. What if he dies before he is 40?

“You are my happiness too, but racing is my life. I so fucking love you, and I won’t be able to forgive myself for letting you worry over me and waste the beautiful time ahead of you.”

But racing is his life. He might die from it, he knows. He isn't vulnerable from accidents, like his dad who left his mom when he was ten. He saw how love ripped his mom apart. She's always crying. It felt like Seung Sik's dad was her oxygen. When they said that love is supposed to make you live, it could also kill you. Too much love, he thinks.

It is game over. Jin Ah realized that she won’t win over his passion over racing. He is willing to die for it. 

She loves him, so she understands where Sik is coming from. She knows more than anyone what he went through when his father died and she wouldn’t want to be stubborn just because they have mutual feelings.

“I will wait for you. When you’re ready to be happy with me.” she said as they left the park.

“Don’t wait for me. I don’t want you to wait and get hurt if ever I won’t return.” Seung Sik whispered to her as he held her hand and kissed it.

“I will wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> There! I am not sure if any of you guys liked it, but this is probably another cliche. I just wanted to write this as it has been haunting me for months.


End file.
